Le maitre du temps et la maitresse de l'espace
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: "Et si, les Pokémon étaient des êtres humains comme nous avec juste la faculté d'utiliser des attaques " "Et si, quelque part dans Shinnoh il existait deux Pokémon unique que les humains appelaient "Pokémon légendaire"" EN PAUSE


**Auteur:** Moi moi moi

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating: **K+ pour l'instant.

**Disclamer:** Les Pokémon sont a Satoshi Taijiri et l'humour douteux ainsi que l'histoire sont a moi (Pas toucher, a moi !)

Alors voilà, un peti délire que j'ai commencer a écrire, étant fan de Pokémon (Y'a pas d'âge pour aimer ça). C'est vraiment écrit pour le fun et y'a des chance pour je n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'écriture mais je vais faire s'que je peux.

* * *

Et si, les Pokémon étaient des êtres humains comme nous avec juste la faculté d'utiliser des attaques comme hydrocanon, éclair, éclate-roc, et bien d'autre encore et si, quelque part dans Shinnoh il existait deux Pokémon unique que les humains appelaient "Pokémon légendaire" et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ces deux Pokémon étant le maitre du temps et la maitresse de l'espace, Dialga et Palkia, et si ces deux Pokémon combattais depuis une éternité dans le but de savoir qui est le meilleur et ça sans jamais de résulta.

-Maitresse Palkia, maitresse Palkia !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Momartik.

-Le maitre Dialga, je l'ai entendu vous traiter de Kenotor sous-développé.

La maitresse de l'espace commençais à bouillir, Dialga avais le don de l'énerver sérieusement avec tout ses petite insulte dans se genre.

-J'vais le réduire en bouillie de Cheniti.

Un de ses servant qui se révélais être un Cheniti se trouvais juste à côté d'elle.

-C'est pas contre toi, Cheniti c'est le premier Pokémon qui m'est venus à l'esprit.

-Et aussi, commença l'espionne toujours un peu surprise pas les sauts d'humeur de sa maitresse, J'ai vu maitre Giratina, il semblerait qu'il soit revenus du monde distorsion.

-Et il était chez cet empaffé de Dialga ?

-Et bien, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont très complices.

-Mais pourquoi LUI en premier ? Il pouvait venir me voir moi ?

Cette fois-ci, la rage de Palkia était a son sommet, les pauvres serviteurs ne savais plus quoi faire d'une telle furie et n'osais pas l'approcher, de peur de finir en pâté, c'est lorsque une personne plutôt grande que l'on reconnaissait comme étant un homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup qu'ils bénir cette personne qui n'était autre que Giratina et c'est dans ses bras que la maitresse se jeta, toute souriante.

-GIRATINA !

-Comment va ma maitresse de l'espace préféré.

-Je suis la seule.

-On s'en fiche.

-Dit pourquoi t'es allé voir cet abruti de Dialga avant moi ?

-Alors sa ne s'arrange vraiment pas entre vous deux.

-Répond !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, c'était lui ou toi, la dernière fois c'était toi donc la je suis allé le voir en premier.

-Mouais...

-Vous êtes saoulant de vous chamailler comme ça.

-Mais je l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout.

La colérique avais lâché le cou de Giratina pour faire quelque pas dont la démarche montrais quelle était furieuse.

-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous détestiez autant.

-Il est vantard, moqueur et il se moque des autres.

-Primo, je trouve pas qu'il est ni vantard ni moqueur et deuxio, Moqueur et se moquer des autre ca veux dire la même chose.

-A bon ?

-T'es idiote quand tu t'y mets.

Et ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, Giratina savais quoi faire pour calmer les excès de colère de Palkia.

Du côté de Dialga, Son meilleur ami avait quitté son château pour se rendre dans celui de sa pire ennemie, les paroles de Giratina lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_-Dans le monde distorsion, j'ai vue une fille, elle portait une robe blanche assez simple, de long cheveux vert et une fleur rose y était accrocher, elle avait l'air d'être perdue, je l'ai approché mais elle c'est enfuie, va savoir pourquoi, je dois être moche._

_-Arrête, dit pas ça, t'es un canon, tu les fais toute tomber, mais c'est bizzard, la description que tu m'as faite ressemble a celle de Shaymin._

_-Shaymin ? Ca me dit quelque chose._

_-Toujours aussi tête en l'air._

_Le maitre du temps se leva pour se diriger vers une étagère et en sortir un livre, il se réinstalla en face de Giratina._

_-C'est quoi ?_

_-Le livre ou sont répertorier tout les Pokémon légendaire, dont toi et moi._

_Dialga ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages puis s'arrête dés qu'il aperçut la photo de Shaymin._

_-C'est elle que t'as vus ?_

_-Ouais, c'est bien elle, mais c'est qui le gars à côté ?_

_-Son frère._

_-Ils s'appellent tout les deux Shaymin ?_

_-Oui, c'est drôlement bizzard._

_-En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'était elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans le monde distorsion ?_

_-Aucune idée._

Il fût tiré de sa rêverie par son espion, un Dimoret, qui venait d'arriver.

-Maitre Dialga.

-Mmmm ?

-Maitre Giratina est arrivé au château de Palkia.

-Et que fait-elle cette idiote ?

-Je l'ais entendue dire qu'elle vous transformerais en bouillie de Cheniti ou quelque chose comme ca.

-Elle s'arrange pas.

-Il me semble qu'elle vous a aussi traité d'empafé et d'abruti.

-Qu'elle m'insulte si sa l'amuse.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le château de Palkia.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous détestiez autant.

-Je n'aime pas son caractère, elle s'énerve pour rien du tout, ça m'énerve.

-Je vois.

Chez Palkia.

Il était l'heure de dormir, par la fenêtre de sa chambre elle observait le château de Dialga. En fait, elle ignorait la réelle raison de leur rivalité, depuis qu'ils sont tout petit c'est comme ça, ils se sont retrouver seul tout les deux avec Giratina et ils se sont toujours débrouiller tout les trois, au premier regard poser l'un sur l'autre ils avaient tout de suite vus qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas, par contre avec l'autre garçon, qu'ils considéraient tout les deux comme leur meilleur ami, c'était une autre histoire, le courent passais tellement bien que le maitre du temps et la maitresse de l'espace avaient des tendances a se le disputer, se qui énervais quelque fois Giratina qui avais l'impression d'être un objet. Même si depuis ils sont grandit et mûri, la querelle et toujours présente, mais cela ne servais a rien de ressasser le passé, elle était plus que fatigué et un rendez-vous avec son lit s'imposais.

Du côté de Giratina, le grand homme s'avait préféré se promener une douche odeur vint alors titiller ses narines, il suivit alors cette douce odeur pour atterrir dans un champ de fleurs de Gracidé. Il s'avança un peu et il aperçut, au milieu du champ, une fille en train de prier, une fille qui reconnu comme étant Shaymin, il s'aventura dans le champ, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser de fleurs au passage, il s'arrêta a quelque mètres de la petite et admira le spectacle qui s'offris a lui, tout un champ de magnifique fleures et pleins de pétales qui volaient offrais une vue magnifique au Pokémon renégat.

Trop pris par sa contemplation du ciel, il n'avait pas remarqué que la petite Shaymin s'était relever, ce n'est que lorsque qu'il baissa la tête qu'il remarqua le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, deux orbes d'un vert joyeux et vif, il s'y perdit volontiers. Shaymin quand a elle, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du regard rouge sang de Giratina, ils s'admirèrent mutuellement pendant un bon moment, au moins deux bonne minutes, ce n'est que quand Giratina fit un pas en avant que Shaymin réagit, prise par la peur, elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposé a Giratina. Ne regardant pas ou elle mettait les pieds, elle finie par trébucher. Giratina, une fois arrivé prés de la petite, s'accroupit.

-Tu n'as rien.

Réalisant que Giratina se trouvais prés d'elle, elle recula de quelque centimètre, prise de panique.

-Me faites pas de mal, me faites pas de mal.

-Pourquoi je te ferais du mal ?

-Tu...es bien Giratina, le Pokémon Renégat.

-Oui pourquoi ?

Giratina ne voyais pas le rapport en le fait qu'il était le Pokémon Renégat el le fait que cette petite avais peur de lui.

-C'est toi qui a tué un humain ?

Cette phrase a fait 'tilt' dans l'esprit de Giratina, oui il avait tué un humain, un homme fou a lier, un psychopathe, il voulait extraire les pouvoir de tout les Pokémon légendaire existant pour ainsi se les approprié et dominer le monde, il avait commencer par Dialga et Palkia en les entrainant dans un piège pour pouvoir les capturer. Même si c'était le genre de projet de n'importe quel méchant complètement taré il se réalisait un peu trop bien a son goût, de plus, cela engendrais pour les Pokémons, la perte de leur pouvoir mais aussi la mort, cette perspective plus le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis soient les premiers avais rendus Giratina incontrôlable et enragé, se qui lui avait permis de battre tout les Pokémon au service de ce maboul et de libéré le maitre du temps et la maitresse de l'espace, seulement, le scientifique ne s'était pas arrêter là, il avais sorti son "arme secrète", comme un espèce de robot, une énorme machine, et le fait que cet humain s'obstine autant dans sa conquête de l'univers avais une fois de plus rendus le Pokémon Renégat furieux et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il avais détruits la machine, la menant vers l'explosion mais aussi vers la mort de l'être humain. Même s'il avait sauvé Palkia et Dialga et même peut-être même d'autre Pokémon de la région Shinnoh, tué un humain est une chose que les Pokémon, en particulier les Pokémon considéré comme légendaire, s'interdisaient, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé lui-même de s'exiler pendant un moment dans le monde distorsion, ce monde où, chaque chose détruite ou détérioré a un impact sur le monde réel, un monde ou tout est inverser, ou le haut et le bas et ou le bas est le haut.

-C'était... un accident

-Ci s'était un accident, pourquoi tu as été exilé ?

-J'avais décidé de m'exiler pendant un moment dans le monde distorsion.

-Tu t'es toi-même exiler ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tuer un humain est contre nos principes, et franchement, le plus horrible pour moi n'est par d'avoir été exilé mais d'avoir vu mes meilleurs amis entre les mains de se fou furieux.

-Tes meilleurs amis, Palkia et Dialga ?

-Oui, ce maboul voulait s'approprier leurs pouvoirs.

-...Donc tu ne me ferras pas de mal ?

Giratina se releva et tendis sa main a Shaymin.

-Donne-moi deux bonnes raisons de te faire du mal.

-Euh...Je sais pas...

-Tu voies, allez, relève-toi, tu vas tacher ta robe.

Shaymin attrapa la main que lui tendais Giratina pour l'aider à se relever.

-Mais au fait, Pourquoi tu étais dans le monde distorsion la première fois que l'on c'est vus ?

-Avec mon frère, nous y somme aller de force, et nous avions été séparé, j'étais a sa recherche.

-Je vois...

-P'TITE SOEUR !

Shaymin se retourna vers l'auteur de ce cri qui n'était autre que son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? J'étais mort de trouille.

-Excuse-moi, mais s'il-te-plait, ne cris pas.

Shaymin leva un peu la tête pour voir qui se trouvaient derrière sa sœur et dés qu'il aperçut le visage de Giratina il la tira vers lui.

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là.

-Sympa ! fit le concerné.

-Mais...il est pas méchant.

-Il a tué un humain Shaymin, un humain.

-Si tu te renseignais un peu tu aurais appris que c'était un accident et que ce fou furieux voulais s'approprier nos pouvoir je n'ai pas voulut sa mort mais si je ne l'avais pas arrêté ta sœur et toi ne serais peut-être plus là a l'heure qu'il est, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous laisser, on dirait que je dérange.

-Giratina...

Mais la petite Shaymin venais a peine de prononcer son prénom que le Pokémon Renégat était déjà a presque une dizaine de mètres en train d'évider de marcher sur les fleurs. Il en cueilli une, par on sait quel tour, la fit voler vers Shaymin qui leva ses mains pour la récupérer, Giratina tourna la tête et lui adressa un tendre sourire puis repris sa route pour sortir du champ, Shaymin quand a elle, accrocha la fleur a ses cheveux, d'un côté se trouvais celle offerte par son frère et de l'autre celle offerte par Giratina.

* * *

Alors voila, j'éspère juste que vous avez compris l'histoire un peu foireuse de Giratina, ne connaissant pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment il a été exiler dans le monde distorsion j'ai préféré l'inventer.

Et pour les fleurs de Gacidé, vus je je savais pas trop comment sa s'écrivais (Ni même si ça existe) J'ai suivi mon instin, si on peu dire ça comme ça.


End file.
